Bedridden
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: ON HOLD! SO SORRY! He lay on his bed, writhing as every fibre in his body ached. Will gets really sick. Spoilers for 1-4. Little bit angsty but mainly comfort. RRR. relax.read.review.
1. Chapter 1 Stage One

**So. Just a little fic I found in my 'MODNAR' folder on my laptop the other day. I vaguely remember writing it when I had swine flu *insert dramatic glowing montage of flying pigs* and was really bored so...yes. I guess it's kinda swine flu inspired, because I was sick and in this Will's sick. Set sometime in Wills apprenticeship, before Erak's Ransom.**

**Word count:  
Spoilers:** Books 1-4  
**Disclaimer: **as usual, zilch, nothing, zero, nil, zip, naught, nuddah and shit all is all that I own. But one day...ONE DAY I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! *mwahahahahahahahahaaaaaahe.*

**ENJOY!!..**

**Bedridden  
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n.**

Will barely at all sleep that night.

He lay on his bed, writhing as every fibre in his body ached. He was so hungry but he didn't know why, he'd eaten a massive dinner. The bed sheets, tangled up with his legs, were damp from sweat and he was breathing heavily. His mouth was mainly dry but the small amount of saliva that he produced had to be spat out into the bucket beside his bed. His throat, as well as being dry, was sore. Scratchy and raw and at one point Will thought that cold water might not be too bad on it. He dragged himself across the room to where a jug of fresh water stood. Hoping the coldness would numb his throat Will took a small gulp, straight from the jug. But to his dismay the result was him coughing hacking coughs as he attempted to choke the water back up. Exhausted from the short crawl Will slumped himself down on the ground, leaning his head back on the cabinet, still incredibly hot but suddenly cold, the young apprentice realised he dragged the sheets with him and they were still entangled around his legs. Slowly he pulled them up to his chin.

A cool midnight breeze drifted through his window and while soothing it also made him shake with cold. Will wanted ever so much to tip the water jug on his head but he stopped himself knowing that he would regret it. As Will sat there he wanted nothing more than to just sleep and after what seemed like hours it finally came.

The apprentice could feel himself waking up again, he tried to stop himself, tried to make himself go back to sleep but it was too late. Before he knew it his eyes were open once again. _At least,_ he thought, _I got some sleep._ But looking out his window, the moon loomed outside and he realised, even though he felt like he had slept an hour or so, he hadn't even been 'asleep' for five minutes. The moon had not moved an inch.

The rest of the night carried this pattern. Will would close his eyes and think he had been asleep for an hour, only to open his eyes to find that he had barely been dozing for a minute. Every few minutes Will would moan as he found a new position to sit in, once he risked lying down but gave up on that idea quickly when he began coughing and retching uncontrollably. He was so uncomfortable and nothing he did relieved him from it. He became so hot that eventually Will did tip the entire contents of the water jug on his face. It was so cool and soothing but after about half an hour he was shaking. He also regretted it when he felt like he was dying of thirst.

Will wanted to call out to Halt to help him, to anyone but he just could not be bothered. _Besides,_ he thought, _it will probably pass by the time morning comes ._Eventually Will looked out his window again and the moon was out of site. He didn't know how far, whether it was only just or had been for hours but he knew that meant morning was coming.

* * *

**kk...so this is just the beginning...ermm...this is going to be at least a 2shot but most likely more...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviews on all my fics...I probably won't be updating anything too soon because of school and homework and stuff but plz review!! **

**luv u all..**

**passion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thankyou so much to each and everyone of you awsumm people who reviewed!!!! :D LUV U ALL!! please review this chapter!! and, as always...**

**ENJOY!!..**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Halt woke early that morning. Well, earlier than usual. He didn't know why, maybe it was some subconscious instinct or simply a good night's rest. Halt would never know. But he woke early.

He stretched his tired muscles as he stood and yawned. He scratched the back of his head and thought that he would soon have to give his hair a trim soon; it was getting a bit long.

The old Ranger, being no hurry especially because he woke up earlier, took his time to get undressed out of his night clothes and redressed into his Ranger clothes, leaving his cloak for the moment. He wore brown breeches, a green shirt, soft-toed leather boots and the ever-present Oakleaf on a chain around his neck.

He was moving out into the small kitchen area to put on a pot of coffee but as he exited his room he vaguely became aware of a faint, horrible retching sound coming...Will's room?

Swiftly he moved to his apprentice's door and knocked softly. "Will?" his voice also soft, just in case he was hearing things and his apprentice was still sleeping.

But almost straight away thoughts of Will sleeping were dashed away as he heard the almost reply of "Halt" but it was cut short and a horrible retching noise took over.

Immediately Halt threw open the door to find a truly pitiful sight in the space behind it. Will was propped up against the cabinet, on the opposite side of the room o his bed. The bed sheets were twisted around his lower half and pulled up to his chin. He looked to be sweating profusely although he was visibly shivering. There were dark circles around the boy's eyes, as if he had not slept all night and the water jug, assumedly empty, was lying toppled over on the ground a few feet away.

Will's eyes, normally so bright and alive, appeared almost lifeless but they said more than any words could. They were needing, pleading, _begging_ for help.

Without delay Halt was on his knees beside Will.

"Will! What's going on? You look terrible." As he spoke he placed the back of his hand against Will's forehead and almost recoiled at the heat radiating off it. "Will?"

The boy closed his already slitted eyes as Halt's words pounded through his head.

"Will! Look at me, open your eyes."

But he squeezed his eyes tight as the pounding in his head increased. He wished Halt wasn't shouting.

"...head...hurts." he managed to say, followed by a soft sob that became caught in his throat. He began coughing again.

Vaguely he was aware of Halt leaning him up and forward and a calloused hand rubbing smooth circles on his back but it was no comfort.

The coughing was probably the worst. It took so much effort and sapped the energy from him but it was energy that he didn't have.

Eventually he stopped and found himself too exhausted to keep himself up. He slumped sideways into Halt's chest, breathing shaky breaths.

Halt pulled back the sheets from Will, who gave a wanton moan at the loss, silently picked him up and took him into his own room. There he laid him on the bed. It was much more comfortable, slightly bigger and Will's was probably covered in sweat, besides, Halt's room was bigger and therefore made it much easier to move around and care for the boy. Will tried feebly to kick the covers away but Halt simply pulled them back up shushing him. "Be still."

After that Halt left the room briefly and returned with a bucket of cold, fresh water and a cloth. He dipped the cloth in the water and ringed it out. He dabbed the cool material on Will's neck, then worked his way up to his cheeks and finally wiped back his tangled bangs before re-dipping the cloth and placing it on his forehead.

"Will?"

His voice was gentle and Will opened his eyes a little to look at the caring face above him.

"Is there anything you want?"

It took him a few moments to register the words, then he gave the slightest sideways movement of his head.

"Ok," he said, then indicated to the bucket. "There's water here if you need it, please don't try to do anything. Just sleep."

He saw the panicked question in his apprentice's eyes, _where are you going?_

"You're very sick Will, and I don't know why. I'm going to go down to the castle and find a healer." He walked over to the door, "Try to get some rest while I'm gone."

"Don't leave me." Will's voice was raw and scratchy but also barely audible. "...don't want to...be alone..." he almost sobbed.

Halt went back over to him, "Hush. You'll be fine. I won't be long, I promise."

Not long after Halt left Will began to drift in and out of sleep. His thoughts were muddled and confused and he was not sure when he was awake. He knew he should probably have something to drink but he lacked the energy to reach an arm out.

Uncomfortable he rolled onto his stomach and in doing so the cloth fell from its place but he could not really care less though after a while he found he was hot. He tried to push down the covers with his legs but the movement ended up only tangling them. Great, he thought.

Halt saddled Abelard quickly and jumped into the saddle. He rode to the castle fast, not wanting to leave Will alone at all, let alone for long. He had to admit, he was worried. Will was severely sick. He doubted that the boy slept at all the previous night and he cursed himself. Will had probably spent hours on the floor, feeling miserable and Halt had slept right on. How could he not have heard his coughing?

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, he would be able to berate himself later, right now he needed to get a healer.

Abelard's hoofs were harsh on the cobbles as they arrived. Halt swiftly jumped off his horse and dropped the reigns. He knew Abelard wouldn't go anywhere.

He thought as he jogged up the stairs. He needed to find Tom, the castle's best healer. He went quickly to his chambers and knocked but there was no reply.

Damn.

His thoughts raced, the best thing would be to ask Baron Arald, after all, he seemed to run the place.

On his way up to the Baron's quarters he passed a few servants going about their business. He reached the door and rapped his knuckles harshly on the wood before stepping in, not bothering to wait for a reply. He knew that the Baron would be up at this early hour, people in power always were.

"Halt?" Baron Arald asked in surprise, looking up from a pile of paperwork on his desk. "What can I do for you at this early hour?"

"Arald," he greeted gruffly. "Do you know where I might find Tom?"

"The healer?"

"Yes. Will is very sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." And he really was, he had grown to quite like the boy, always cheerful. "I heard that Lady Helen has fallen ill, perhaps you could try there."

The Ranger nodded his head in thanks then turned and exited.

He took all the correct twists and turns, went up and down all the right stairs until he reached Lady Helen's door. He knocked and, this time, waited.

The door was opened by an elderly man, shoulder length silver hair and intelligent, bright blue eyes.

"Tom."

"Halt?" he asked surprised.

"Are you busy?"

"I, uh, I'm tending to Lady Helen, I won't be long if you want to wait," he opened the door a little more and moved aside.

Halt stepped into the small antechamber. "Thank you."

Tom went through a doorway, supposedly to Lady Helen's sleeping chambers. He waited impatiently by the door. And waited. And waited.

And waited.

Finally Tom came back into the antechamber. "So, what can I do for you Halt?" He headed for the door, which Halt opened and they stepped out. Halt headed straight out the door, making his way instantly to the castle gates.

"Will's sick."

"How so?"

"I don't know. He just woke up, I've never seen anything like it. He's got an extreme fever, he's coughing, having trouble breathing, hot one second, freezing the next, he looked like he barely slept a wink last night...Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I'll have to examine him."

"Of course," Halt agreed.

"Then I can tell you what is best for him."

Halt nodded.

Tom paused, thinking. "You go back, try and keep him cool for now. I need to get some supplies and I will be up there shortly."

Halt nodded, then turned on his heel, whistled Abelard over and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

**its kinda only short but yeah...I'll try and update asap but I can't really promise anything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I _LOVE _reviews sssssooooooooo much!!!!! :D**

**passion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! ****as always I really do love u all!!!**

**a certain *awsumm* someone gave me a shoutout on their fic and I would like to return the favour. so if you havent already, go read Adonne de la Chaleur by authorEmilyRay. it is AMAZINGLY GOOD!!! sssssssssooooooooooooooooo much better than this so if you havent read it then WTF ARE YOU DOING?!!?!?!?! GO READ IT!! NNOOOWWWW!!!!! if youre reading this and you havent read adonne de la chaleur then I will be mad..very very mad...why are you still reading this??? you should not be reading this...I will hit you...seriously...I will...*slap*...now GO!!**

**alrightty..now that you have read *and REVIEWED!!!!!* Adonna de la Chaleur you may continue to read this..**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Chapter Three**

Halt entered his room to find Will lying on his stomach, arms and legs spread-eagled on the bed. The blankets were half off the bed and Will's head was almost under the pillow. He looked at the boy, sadness in his eyes. Gently he placed Will's head back on _top_ of the pillow. At first he recoiled from the touch but after a moment of observing Halt through half-lidded eyes and a few soothing words, he calmed.

Halt untangled the blankets and re-tucked them around Will's form then wet the cloth and placed it back on his forehead.

Then Halt fetched a chair from the corner, sat next to Will and waited for Tom. Will's wheezing breaths filled the silence and occasionally he would let out a chesty cough. Halt held his clammy hand soothingly.

Not long after Halt finished fixing up his apprentice there was a knock on the front door. He was tempted to call out but the noise might have disturbed Will, who, though he was not entirely asleep, seemed to be getting some sort of rest.

Will whimpered slightly at the loss of contact with Halt's hand as he stood to answer the door.

"How is he?" Tom asked as he moved into the cabin.

"He appears to have calmed down a little bit, he's not as frantic as before." Halt lead him into his room to see Will.

The old healer moved forward, sitting his gear on the small table where the jug of water was.

"Will?" he asked quietly.

The boy opened his eyes half-heartedly and swallowed.

"How do you feel?"

"Bad," he said, barely audible.

"How so?"

His eyes slipped closed, as if holding them open, even as slits, was too much effort. "Head hurts, chest hurts when I breathe...everything hurts..."

"How much have you slept?"

Will made the slightest movement of his head, "Haven't."

Tom nodded, running the facts over in his head. He lowered his head to Will's chest and listened. He was breathing in short, ragged, irregular bursts and every time he did he was rushing the air into his lungs through itchy clumps of phlegm.

He straightened again. "Have you drunk or eaten anything unusual within the past week or so? Something you haven't eaten before? Off meat?"

"No."

Tom looked at Halt for conformation and the Ranger shook his head in agreement with Will.

"Are you thirsty Will?"

"Yeah. But it hurts too much to drink..."

The healer sighed. "Do have some coffee, Halt?"

"Of course," he said. "Will, I'll be back in a moment."

Halt went out to the kitchen and began boiling a pot of water. Tom followed him out.

"What is it?" Halt asked, worry written all over his face.

"I've seen things like this before." His voice sounded almost defeated. "Only a few times. All we can do is treat the symptoms...and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?"

"I'm afraid so. I have only seen a small number of cases like this and not even half of those have survived."

Halt looked...empty.

"Will appears to have it pretty bad. I can give him herbs for the cough and to help numb his throat and chest so he can eat. I can give him a sedative to help him sleep; it'll certainly make his passing less painful. I'm sorry Halt."

Halt's emotions were mixed. He wanted, so badly, to lash out, to scream and yell at Tom, how could there be nothing they could do but hope? Will had been through so much and now he was going to die? After everything? There was nothing to be done? He was just a boy for God's sake! Healers like Tom were supposed to help people, not give up and let them die!

But he knew screaming would do no good. He knew no matter how angry he was, it wouldn't change the fact that Will might die.

No, he thought sternly. No. Will would _not_ die while he was around. He breathed deeply.

"Just...do what you can for him."

Tom left Halt a bundle of assorted herbs. One kind was for his throat, to be had every time before he ate; another kind for his chest, to be had once a day; another kind for his head and every other aching part of his body, to be had two to five times a day, depending on how he needed it and the final kind was a sedative. Halt said that he most likely wouldn't use it, if Will was to die he didn't want him under the delusion that he was just going to close his eyes for a second then wake up later. But, he thought, if it stops him from suffering...

"He'll go through a few stages," Tom had said before he left. "The first stage is this. Everything seems to be going wrong, everything hurts, he coughs, he wheezes. The second stage he calms down, he sleeps a lot and appears to be on the mend. Stage three and he starts becoming delusional; hallucinations, fears start coming to life, reliving old horrors. He might have panic attacks, hyperventilate, that is probably when you'll need the sedative most.

"The final stage is similar to the first. Hot one second, freezing the next, coughing harshly, wheezing. A rash appears on the limbs, red and itchy. Once he gets to that stage do not let him scratch. Scratching will make it became infected and the infection, instead of speeding up the process slows it down. But if it gets infected he'll lose function of his arms and legs, and he will be in so much pain, it's better to stop him scratching and let it go at its own pace.

"There's only a small chance he'll come out of it alive, and I mean a _small_ chance. There's not really anything to do except hope. If he dies it'll be after all the stages, if he lives, he could turn at any moment. After the second stage, if seems to be on the mend than he will most likely live. I'm sorry Halt, that's all I can say."

Unbid tears sprung to Halt's eyes, "I know you've done all you can. Thank you."

Tom nodded then opened the door and left.

* * *

**w00t. :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just so you all know I'm not planning on killing off Will...I mean, I could be a total bitch and do it and one day I will..perhaps in one of my other half-written fics.....but not in this one...it just doesn't feel right to kill him off.**

**sssooo...PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU A....a...ermm...uh...I'll give you a..TIM TAM!!!!!! wait...the poor American's probably don't know what that is...I shall give the American's...MARS BARS!!! :D**

**luv u all..**

**passion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First up. Im so totally sorry for the time it has taken to update! Just, life got in the way and shit like that. So SORRY!  
secondly. Im not too sure if this chappie is gonna be fantastic coz Im sssoooo sick right now, so if its not up to standards I am really sorry but its the best I can do at the moment..  
and LAST. This chappie is for everyone who RRRs but mainly for _AUTHOREMILYRAY!_ Thanks you so much for all your support and this fic would really not have gotten this far without you! and everyone..**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Four**

Halt supported Will as he held the steaming cup to his lips but his apprentice turned away from the harsh smelling liquid.

"C'mon Will, it will help with your chest. We need to clear it up a bit or you'll stay sick."

Will was in too much pain and too out of it to know what Halt said; all he knew was something foul was being held to his mouth and a familiar, reassuring voice was talking. He assumed what it wanted him to do. With blinding trust reluctantly his lips parted. Swallowing hurt but after finishing the cup his chest felt slightly lighter. It was a little easier to breathe. He slumped backwards into Halt's arms, exhausted from the small effort of half sitting up. He heard Halt murmur a few words of praise, then felt himself being lowered gently back onto the bed. He whimpered slightly at the loss of his master's comforting presence as Halt left his side. But in seconds he was back.

"I need you to open your mouth, Will." He stroked his apprentice's forehead soothingly.

A small frown creased his tense features as if he was asking why Halt would ask so much of him, but, slowly, he did. Halt placed a small bundle of herbs under his tongue, to help with the pain. He knew it was how warmweed was given to the slaves in Skandia when Will was there and it worried him a little but there was nothing else.

"Good boy," he praised.

* * *

Three more days passed.

Will remained in a semiconscious state, drifting in and out of sleep, moaning in pain, whimpering every time he lost contact with Halt. Halt continued making him drink the horrible herb-waters for his chest, making sure the herbs for his pain were fully dissolved before he considered giving him more. Halt didn't know what he would have done without them. Will still moaned in pain with the herbs, he could only imagine what pain he would be in without them.

He only gave Will the herbs for his throat twice, made up in a disgusting tea like the ones for his chest. He only ate twice and both times he spent hours vomiting afterwards. After the second time he simply refused when Halt held the liquid to his lips. He guessed Will could probably tell from the smell of it, which was distinctly different from the other one's smell, though both were gross.

It made Halt's heart break. His apprentice was in so much pain, suffering beyond anything he should ever have to endure and there was nothing Halt could do about it but numb the pain and grip his clammy hand in a gesture of hope.

It was late afternoon and Halt was attempting to give Will his chest medicine so he could settle down a bit while he went out and got wood for the cold night that was coming. About halfway through the cup Will must have accidently choked on a bit of the vile liquid and started coughing violently.

His eyes filled with panic as he realised he couldn't breathe. The more air he tried to gasp in the more he couldn't breathe. Halt instantly forgot the cup and put his hands on Will's shoulders.

"Will! Calm down, listen to me."

Will's panicked eyes were scared and seeking help in Halt's.

"Look at me, Will. Just calm down, stop trying to breathe for a second."

Halt kept repeating instructions until Will had considerably calmed down.

"Ok, good. Now just breathe deeply, breathe with me." Halt counted to five as he slowly breathed in, the breathed out at the same pace.

After a little while of this Will had completely stopped panicking and slumped forward into Halt's arms, utterly exhausted. Halt rubbed soothing circles on his back and muttered words of encouragement underneath his breath. They stayed in that position until Will's breathing evened and he fell asleep.

Halt gently laid him back and pulled the covers right up. He replaced the ever present cloth on his forehead, gave the back of his hand one last comforting stroke with his thumb, then left.

He headed straight to get some firewood from a small shed made for the purpose of keeping the already chopped wood dry from the elements. He quickly stocked up the corner inside the cabin where he kept a night's worth of wood then was back outside, this time saddling Abelard.

He rode swiftly into the castle. Not wanting to leave Will for too long alone he hurried up to the Baron's chambers. He knocked and, unlike the last time he was there, he waited until he heard a gruff, "Come in," before he entered.

"Halt?" the Baron looked up surprised. "How is Will?"

"He still much the same, my lord. Tom's been to see him and given me medicines for him though he says there is not much hope.."

"I am truly sorry to hear that." And he was. In the short few years Will had been apprenticed to Halt Arald had really grown to quite like the boy.

"Yes well, I'm here for some help," Halt stated abruptly.

"Of course," Baron Arald hurried to comply. "What can I do for you?"

"The state Will is in at the moment, I can't leave him for long. I was about to get the firewood in for the night when he had a coughing fit and started panicking, I was scared I was not going to be able to calm him down. Luckily he did calm down though and he's asleep, exhausted now. But he needs to be watched for any changed almost constantly. I can't do both that and the house chores, simply finding the time to get wood to keep us warm is a struggle.

"So I'm asking you if you can organise someone to come over during the day and help around, please. I really can't do this alone."

Arald nodded instantly. He knew how much Halt closed in on himself when things went wrong but he also knew if things got too bad Halt would do the smart thing and ask for help before it became too overwhelming.

"Of course. I'll send someone over first thing in the morning."

Halt breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Arald wouldn't say 'no' but it was still a weight off his shoulders now that he had asked and received a good answer. "Thank you." His voice was filled with gratitude. "I have to get back to Will now."

"Indeed," the Baron agreed.

"Goodnight Baron," Halt said as he gave a small informal bow.

"You too, Halt."

The Ranger headed for the door.

"Oh, and Halt?"

"My lord?"

"Try to get some sleep tonight, you look exhausted."

* * *

**so PLEASE! review!**

**luv u all..**

**passion.**


	5. Chapter 5 Stage Two

**As always, sorry for the lateness in update but its holidays now and I plan on updating everything at least once. Thanks to all for reviewing, it really does make a difference. I would have updated a few days ago but my new found addiction of Supernatural kinda got in the way - I mean, I only watched 4 season in under a week :D...now I really want season 5..wasnt TOO fussed on season 4, they were too mean to Sammy..who btw - HAWT! :D**

**so not too much to say - who is this person who is coming to help Halt out? without giving away too much, to all the people who wanted to Gil in this fic, sorry to disappoint but no, not yet at least..but thats not promising he will be..anyways..point is this newcomer is not Gilan. and thats just about it..so as always..**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter 5 – Stage Two**

Halt really did not get the sleep the Arald suggested he should. His short bouts of dozing and merely closing his eyes were determined by Will groaning, Will moaning, giving Will comfort, giving Will medicines, all in an endless cycle of pain and discomfort for his young apprentice. Though he had his most comfortable chair, which he'd moved in from the fire, it still was not really comfortable at all. He slouched awkwardly with his feet crossed and resting on the side of the bed, one of Will's hands poking out from under the blankets, just lightly resting there.

A knock at the front door startled him from his most recent closing of his eyes. He half snorted as he came to, eyes darting straight to Will, currently sleeping. His hand rubbed over his face as he made his way to the door. Leaning lazily on the door frame he turned the handle to reveal not who the old Ranger had been expecting at all. He took in the well muscled man in front of him. Tall and lean, his eyes giving an extra psychological strength about him; he was ageing well, only a sparse few grey hairs corrupting his otherwise brown. Well dressed and straight posture, even if Halt didn't already know him it wasn't hard to figure he was a knight of high standards. In contrast the man took in the slouching, baggy-eyed Halt. Messy hair greying considerably more than his own, short, shirt untucked and crumpled.

"Halt," he greeted cheerily. "You look...terrible."

The Ranger rolled his eyes. "I wish I could say the same, Mesdron." He swayed aside and let the man enter. He sighed, "So you're who the Baron sent to help me out then?"

"Well, you clearly need help. It's _freezing_ in here, Halt."

The Ranger looked around to notice that sometime during the night the fire must have gone out leaving the cabin freezing, not that there was any wood to add, he hadn't had the time to cut any. His squeezed his, newly noticed, cold toes and sighed. "Yeah, I know I need it."

Mesdron dropped a small bag on the ground in the middle of the room and put his hands on his hips. "Right, first thing's first – you need a fire. Where's the axe?"

"Outside in the lean-to." Mesdron was almost out the door when Halt stopped him, "Thank you for this Mesdron, really."

He nodded once. "I know, Halt. I know."

* * *

"Here we go, Will. Open up." Halt placed the herbs under Will's tongue yet again, it was barely midday and Will was on his third lot of herbs. Halt was reluctant to give him anymore so early in the day, considering Will constantly woke in the night, but his apprentice had practically sobbed in pain until Halt gave him the herbs, which gave him some relief.

He was curled in on himself when Mesdron walked in the room for this first time. He had just finished chopping up wood, hoarding it to the lean-to, washing up a few days worth of utensils and doing the general cleaning, surface cleaning anyway. There was still a considerable amount of work to do.

Halt was once again seated in his chair, back to the door; Will was facing the door though he eyes were screwed shut. He was concentrating on his breathing, trying to find a method that caused him the least amount of pain. Mesdron knocked quietly on the door.

Halt turned quickly, his overtired senses kicking in a little too much. He relaxed instantly when he saw who it was.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." There was a moment of silence as Mesdron studied the whimpering boy on the bed with sympathy. He was so caught up in his own pain that he didn't even notice, or care to notice someone else was present in the room. "Uh, I've finished doing all the important things. I'm just about to head down to town and stock up on the essentials, is there anything you want in particular? Coffee maybe? I didn't notice any in the cupboard."

"That's because I went through it all." He nodded slightly. "Yeah, coffee would be great thanks."

"Ok, I will be back soon then."

* * *

Halt's eyelids were just beginning to droop, again, when,

"Halt?"

It was small and weak but it was there. Halt was instantly awake.

"Will." His apprentice looked up at him; he was still curled in a ball, smothered under a pile of blankets. But there was a slight colour in his cheeks and a little bit of light in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

Will swallowed thickly, "Better."

Halt reached around and grasped a cup. "Here," he said, helping Will sit up and lifting the cup to his lips. "Slowly."

"Thanks." He frowned slightly. "Did I hear someone else before?"

Halt nodded. "Mesdron. He's helping me out while you're sick."

"Oh, well, I'm better now so no more hassle."

Halt knew Will hated being fussed over, it made him feel embarrassed. "You're not better."

A questioning look.

"You may be feeling better now but it's only a stage. Tom said-"

"The healer?"

Halt nodded, "He said that you'll go through some stages. The first is what you've been experiencing, the second you seem to be on the mend, the third is hallucinations and delirium, and the last is much like the first, but worse."

"What are my chances of surviving?" The tremor of worry was evident in his voice, though it was clear he was trying to appear strong.

Though Will wasn't the only one worried, Halt was frozen with the tough question. If it were anyone else he could have answered honestly almost straight away but Will. The light, happiness, joy, humour, kindness, intelligence and life wrapped up in a fun size bundle with dark eyes and a brown tussle of hair.

He loved that boy more than anything in the world – and that's why he couldn't lie to him. "Tom said that he's only seen this a few times before and not many people have survived it. All we can do is treat each symptom and...hope for the best."

There was silence as Halt spoke, his voice strained. Then Will nodded slowly. "...Ok. Well, we had better get hoping then..." he smiled, though Halt could tell it was fake. The young Ranger lied down on his side in a comfortable position, facing Halt. "So, who's this Mesdron? I've never heard of him before."

Halt slouched down into his chair, propped his feet back on the bed and sighed. He knew they would have to talk about Will's sickness again seriously but for now he was going to take advantage of his apprentice's awareness and just talk.

"He's...an old friend. A knight, used to be one of the best – Horace would know him. He's pretty famous within the Battleschool."

Will took a gulp from the cup, now in his hand. "How do you know each other though?"

"We had a few missions together years ago."

"Did he fight at Hackham Heath?"

"...I suppose you could say that."

If Will had have been alert he would have noticed something else underlying in the way Halt had said it but as it was he was beginning to drift off to sleep again. He 'hmm-ed' in acknowledgement of Halt's reply, too tired to do anything else.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Will."

Halt's voice stopped him from closing his eyes.

"You need some more of this before you sleep." Halt went to give Will some more herbs for his aches but the boy refused.

"No, I'm good, Halt."

"No Will, take them, otherwise you won't get any better."

Too tired to argue Will gave in to Halt, and then to darkness.

* * *

**so...anyone intrigued about Mesdron yet? well hes not all THAT important but he is a little interesting, at least to me. Im still deciding whether to put his story in this fic or post a seperate companion piece - just all depends on how this goes.**

**SO. Will's in stage 2 already, oooohhhh, at least he's better for now. please review.**

**luv u all..**

**passion.**


	6. Chapter 6 Stage Three, The Beginnings

**So, yes, it has been...a while... But hey, it might shock you but I do have a life.. So this is Stage Three, The Beginnings, BECAUSE stage three does not actually start in this chappie but there are two or three very small inklings of what is to come and what stage three is going to be like for dearest Willers. **

**I AM OFFICIALLY ON FACEBOOK NOW! Guys, seriously, I have a page on FB now, so just search Pendragon.P a s s i o n. and like me PLEASE! It is just so I can keep in touch with you all better, hear what you have to say, hear your thoughts and suggestions and so you know what is being updated when and what is going on in general. **

**As always, please do**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter 6 - Stage Three, The Beginnings.**

When Mesdron returned, he didn't bother knocking, he heard a soft snoring coming from Halt's room, along with short, raspy breaths, which meant Will was asleep, and he assumed that Halt was also – finally. He poked his head in the doorway and saw he was correct. Halt was snoring soundly, head angled back onto the chair with his mouth wide open, and Will was resting. He supposed he could call it that, though resting seemed to be the wrong word. True, Will's eyes were closed but he was tossing and turning, gasping for air, one sweaty palm was clutching at the askew blankets surrounding him while the other was stretched above him. Halt, the best Ranger there was and the most alert man Mesdron knew, must have been deep in an almost comatose state of exhaustion to not be woken by Will's heavy breathing, and now, the low keening coming from the back of his throat.

Mesdron frowned and took a step inside the room. He had not been gone very long at all, but in the time since he left Will seemed far worse. The keening was unsettling to say the least. The knight moved forward to place Will's arm in a more comfortable looking position and was surprised to notice that the boy's skin was not as hot as he had thought it would be.

"That's good," he muttered quietly to himself.

Mesdron's touch did appear to disrupt Will though and he called out helplessly. The boy's brow was intensely creased, but Mesdron couldn't be sure of the reason. It might have been creased previously, or his touch might have caused it to appear, either way, Will was obviously in distress.

The old knight stroked sweaty brown locks away from Will's face, and the movement seemed to calm him down enough so his breathing began to even, a little. To Mesdron's surprise the boy's eyes cracked open slightly. He reached for the cup of water on the bedside table, which Will gratefully accepted.

"You're Mesdron?" Will's voice was still raspy and raw, but he was, at least, coherent enough to form lucid sentences.

"I've been known to respond to that name," he nodded.

Ropes tugged up the corners of Will's mouth into a light smile, "Sounds like something Halt would say."

Mesdron echoed the smile, "Does it now?" The knight was somewhat in wonder about how the apprentice before him, just minutes previously, had been so sluggish and in suffering, could so suddenly wake up, be a little more alert and be able to string together a conversation. Maybe, Mesdron thought, he was on the mend?

Will nodded, "And again. I can tell why he likes you, cryptic and vague. Much like himself."

"Oh, I wouldn't say I was _too_ much like Halt."

"There is only one Halt," Will mused. Mesdron could see the pride and hero-worship in Will's half open eyes as he gazed at the older Ranger slouching just centimetres away from him in a chair.

"Indeed. There is only one man who can pull off becoming old so ungracefully." Will cracked a large grin at that one, it was nice to make fun of Halt occasionally.

"You seem to be better," Mesdron stated.

"I feel it," replied Will. "Although, I am not entirely sure that it is a good thing."

Mesdron frowned. "Why?"

Will gathered his strength and pushed himself into a slightly upright, more comfortable position. "Apparently," he began, "this is only a stage in this sickness I have. I start bad, then seem to be on the mend and then I get worse, that is what Halt told me. After this bit I will be in a state of delirium."

Mesdron nodded, acknowledging what had been said. "Do you need me to get you anything?" Will shook his head, then winced.

"On second thoughts," he said quickly, bringing a hand to his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. "There are some herbs around...somewhere. They will help with my head." Will heard movement in the small room, then a dip in the bed as Mesdron returned, obviously having found the herbs.

"Here." Will opened his eyes and Mesdron handed his a small bundle of herbs, which he put in his mouth. A flash of uneasiness briefly made its way across Will's face as he pushed the herbs under his tongue to dissolve, but Mesdron thought nothing of it.

"Thanks," Will gave a small, half-hearted smile, and Mesdron wondered why he suddenly seemed unhappy and withdrawn. It was probably just because he was worn out.

"Anything else?"

Will's head gave the slightest wiggle, which Mesdron took as a shake of no, and slouched down into the bed again. Soon, Will's eyes drooped and he was asleep. He really did look like he was feeling better, even after being awake and talking and sitting up and using energy, Will went back to sleep looking more comfortable and at ease than he had when Mesdron entered the room.

"Now," he spoke to himself quietly, put his hands on his hips in a motherly way and turned to face the sleeping man behind him. "Time to take care of you."

Mesdron left Halt while he went and stripped Will's bed, which had not been touched since after Will had fallen ill, and found new, clean linens. He then collected Halt by lifting him into a standing position. Halt's eyes slitted and he mumbled worried words about Will, but after a "Will is just fine" from the taller man, and forcing Halt to put one foot in front of the other, he was moved from the uncomfortable-and-awkward-to-sleep-in-chair to the fresh, warm and soft bed in Will's room.

Mesdron pulled the blanket up to his old friend's shoulders, then left him to rest in peace. After stoking the fire and adding another log to be certain it would not burn out, Mesdron replaced Halt in the chair, knowing that someone needed to be with Will all the time. Mesdron closed his eyes and thought about all the things he still had to do in order to bring the little cabin back up to proper standards, but for now, the small area was quiet, peaceful, warm and safe, and he was going to take advantage of that fact.

* * *

**so guys, PLEASE review! Don't forget to go like me on FB.**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


End file.
